


Lovely

by awyeahjimin



Series: Peaches and Cream [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Daddy Kink, Grief/Mourning, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Protectiveness, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, soft, this is mostly fluff, yunho cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 21:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: ABO ATEEZ going through pregnancy.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Peaches and Cream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648558
Comments: 90
Kudos: 550





	1. Jongsang

“I want you to put a baby in me Jongho.”

Time stood still. Jongho felt like he couldn’t breathe. His chest felt tight and a whooshing noise filled his ears. He kind of felt like he was going to pass out.

“Are you okay?” Yeosang asked, genuine concern in his voice as he placed a steadying hand on Jongho’s arm. 

Jongho let out a shuddering breath, “Yeah. Yeah I’m good.”

“So?” Yeosang asked. 

“Yes. Of course. I love you so fucking much.” Jongho rushed out, pulling his omega into a crushing hug. Elation filled Jongho’s heart. He had never felt so happy before. Yeosang wanted a baby. He wanted Jongho’s baby. 

It didn’t feel real, but it was real. 

“Are you crying?” Yeosang asked, alarmed. He pulled back to wipe a tear off Jongho’s cheek. 

“I’m just s-so happy,” Jongho choked out, overwhelmed by the emotions crashing over him. 

Yeosang laughed and pressed a tender kiss to the alpha’s lips. The room was filled with the airy scent of happy pheromones. 

“You really feel ready for pups?” Jongho asked, wide eyed.

“I really do.”

Jongho stuttered out another breath, laughing and squeezing the omega closer to him. They weren’t even pregnant yet but Jongho was already excited. 

Pups. Their pups. Half Jongho, half Yeosang.

“Don’t get too excited, I’m not even pregnant yet,” Yeosang teased. 

A deep rumble left Jongho’s chest, “Mmm, not for long.”

Jongho moved down to bite over the claiming mark on Yeosang’s neck, pulling a whine from the omega and causing him to go lax in his hold. Jongho licked over the mark possessively, making his scent there unnecessarily stronger. Anyone could see the mark, Jongho had made sure to make it high up on Yeosang’s neck so that it was almost impossible to be hidden by clothing. The omega liked to playfully complain about it, but Jongho knew that Yeosang liked that he was so publicly claimed. 

“Ugh I hope going off the birth control makes my heat suck less. I’ve been reading online about it and a bunch of other people said when they went natural the bad symptoms of their heat lightened up.” Yeosang mused, his hand coming up to card through Jongho’s hair. 

“So you’ve been reading about it? How long have you been thinking about this?” Jongho asked. 

“A while.” 

Jongho pulled back and stared into Yeosang’s eyes. He saw a world of emotions swirling in them. Happiness. Excitement. Shyness. Fear. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jongho asked.

“I just…. My heats have always been so hard on me. I’m always a weak, sickly mess. I’m kind of afraid that if I get pregnant that it’ll be like that too. What if I’m not strong enough to carry our pup? What if I’m too weak for our child to be healthy? What if the stress on my body affects the development? I’m ready to have pups with you Jongho, you’re going to be a great dad, I’m just scared. Scared that I’m not good enough. Scared that I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

The confession came out quietly, the omega’s voice serious but shaking at times. 

Jongho was silent for several seconds, digesting what Yeosang had said. His omega doesn’t feel like he’s good enough. His omega is afraid. 

“Yeosang… You’re right. We don’t know what’s going to happen. And things might go wrong,” Jongho took Yeosang’s hands in his, “But we’ll get through it together. If this is something you really feel ready for then I’m ready to be with you through all of it. Good, bad, and ugly we will get through it. If there are any medical issues that come up we are going to see the best doctors and do everything we can to make sure our pup and you are healthy and happy. I’ll make sure of it.”

Yeosang stared wide eyed up at his alpha. He felt so fucking lucky to have Jongho. To have someone he knew would be with him through everything. Someone by his side, unconditionally. 

“Thank you,” Yeosang said softly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Jongho’s lips.

“I should’ve quit birth control forever ago.”

Yeosang felt great. No nausea, no back pain, no dizziness. None of his usual pre-heat icky-ness. He hadn’t vomited even once. He was just super horny and wanted Jongho’s attention 24/7. Gratefully, Jongho had no problem indulging Yeosang in his every whim.

“We couldn’t chance it before. I’m all for you never going back though. We should be good to just have me take it now, especially since we know for sure now that it’s what was making you so sick.” Jongho replied, running his fingers through the small omega’s hair. Yeosang had whined for cuddles and Jongho had basically tripped over himself climbing into the omega’s nest to oblige him. They were tangled together comfortably, enjoying each others company before Yeosang’s full heat set in. 

There was a little added tension in the air. The knowledge that this time was for real. They weren’t spending this heat together just to satisfy Yeosang’s needs, they were trying to get Yeosang pregnant. A thrum of anxiety mixed with arousal went through Jongho’s body. 

Yeosang pregnant. 

“What are you thinking about that’s got you horny?” Yeosang asked, teasingly. Jongho hadn’t even realized how the thought of Yeosang pregnant had began to affect his scent, citrus overpowering his usual grassy, earthy scent.

“I’m thinking about how good you’ll look pregnant with my pup.” Jongho rumbled out, squeezing the omega closer to his body. Yeosang let out a needy sound and squirmed in the alpha’s arms. Jongho pressed a feather light kiss to Yeosang’s scent gland.

“You’re already so beautiful, I can’t imagine you pregnant. Your swollen belly,” Jongho ran a hand down Yeosang’s body to rest on his flat stomach,” How your thighs are going to gain weight,” His hand slipped further down the omega’s body to grab at his thigh,” How you’re going to absolutely glow because you’ve got a pup inside you. A pup I put there.”

The last part came out as a half whispered growl as Jongho leaned in to kiss Yeosang deeply. The sweet honey smell of Yeosang’s slick was heavy in the room. Stronger than usual at this point, it made Jongho feel dizzy. 

“Fuck I think you’re going to send me into heat early with that,” Yeosang gasped out, pulling away from the kiss to catch a breath. 

Jongho smirked, self satisfied, and pulled Yeosang’s shirt off. He kissed his way down the omega’s body, stopping at his stomach and gently rubbed his cheek against the spot, letting his face rest there for a moment before Yeosang let out a needy whine and squirmed beneath him. 

Jongho opened his eyes and stared straight into Yeosang’s, “I am going to breed you so full there is no chance you won’t get pregnant from it.”

Yeosang let out a drawn out whine and twisted his fingers into Jongho’s hair. 

“Please.”

The strong smell of omega heat hit Jongho like a freight train. Holy fuck. He’d actually sent Yeosang into heat early.

An animalistic growl left Jongho and he pulled the remaining of his and Yeosang’s clothes off. He marveled at the omega’s body, never used to the sight of his delicate body so perfectly laid out for him. Yeosang writhed below him and met his eyes in a heated stare. 

“Please alpha. Want you. Want your knot.”

Before Jongho could reply Yeosang was shamelessly flipping over and presenting for the alpha. Jongho felt a new wave of arousal hit him in the gut. Yeosang was so eager for him, already presenting so nicely, head hanging between his shoulders, hips swaying just ever so slightly, back arched harshly to push his ass out even further for Jongho.

“Fuck Yeosang,” Jongho groaned out, reaching out to run a finger through the slick dripping from the omega’s hole. Yeosang whined loudly at the touch, canting his hips back, trying to get more contact. Jongho licked the slick off his finger and decided he wanted more so he leaned forward and licked a broad stripe up the omega’s ass. 

Yeosang let out a shuddering gasp at the sensation, “S-s-stop teasing alpha. Please. Breed me.”

Jongho felt like all the blood left his body in that moment for the intensity with which it headed to his cock. Hearing Yeosang so explicitly ask to be bred was doing something to Jongho that he had never experienced. He slid up behind Yeosang and grabbed the eager omega by the hips, stilling him just enough for Jongho to press into the omega’s tight, wet hole. They both moaned out, and Jongho only waited a moment before he was pounding into the omega, unable to bear being gentle or easing into it.

“Fuck, yes!” Yeosang whined out, hands scrabbling around the bed to find something to hold onto.

“Gonna breed you so good omega. You’ll have no choice but to be pregnant after I’m done with you,” Jongho growled out, not even thinking about what he was saying. He was operating on instinct now. Yeosang whined beneath him, a litany of begging and moaning coming from his mouth.

“I’m going to plug you up after I knot you too. Keep all of my cum inside you until I can see your belly swelling with it. Just like it’ll be when you’re pregnant with my pups.”

Yeosang moaned even louder and came untouched onto the sheets below him. The omega’s cock didn’t even soften for a moment, his heat hitting its full swing.

“You like the thought of that?” Jongho growled out, slapping a hand down onto the omega’s ass and groaning at the way Yeosang tightened around him.

“Y-yes alpha, fuck please, keep it all inside me, I want all of it,” Yeosang rambled, working himself up to the precipice of another orgasm already just thinking about it.

“You’re going to be so beautiful, carrying my pups. Such a perfect omega,” Jongho could feel his knot already forming, the pressure of it pulling at Yeosang’s rim causing the omega to cum and tighten around Jongho impossibly tighter. It was all so much, so intense.

Jongho cursed and grabbed Yeosang’s hips, thrusting into the omega with urgency. He could feel his orgasm approaching, like a tidal wave just about to crash. Yeosang was beneath him chanting “please”, fisting one hand in the sheet and the other pulling at his own hair. Jongho took his hand and placed it in the omega’s hair, gently at first but as his knot fully expanded and he began to cum he pulled harshly. The sharp pain made Yeosang thrash below him and cum a third time, Jongho felt like he was going to faint. The orgasm was so intense it felt like an out of body experience. He felt like he could feel every twitch of Yeosang’s body around him.

Jongho heaved for air, taking a moment to orient himself as he came down from his orgasm. Yeosang was already rocking back onto Jongho’s knot, looking for more stimulation, heat not even close to being satisfied. 

“Be patient. Let my knot go down first love,” Jongho gently admonished, firmly holding the omega’s hips still. Yeosang whined petulantly but went lax in Jongho’s hold.

“Want more,” Yeosang whined out. 

“You’ll get more, don’t worry,” Jongho nosed up Yeosang’s neck, suddenly biting over his mating mark causing the omega to let out a loud moan, “I’m not even close to being done with you.”

Yeosang was nervous. Excited and happy as well, but mostly nervous.

Today was their first ultrasound. He was going to see his baby today. Yeosang rested a hand on his still flat stomach. It was weird to think something was in there, living and growing inside of him. It made Yeosang feel warm.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongho said to Yeosang, pulling the omega from his thoughts.

“I just hope the baby is healthy. I’m nervous and excited at the same time. I can’t wait to see her.” Yeosang had taken to referring to the baby as a girl. He just had a feeling.

Jongho smiled fondly at Yeosang, eyes flicking to the hand resting on his stomach and placing his own hand on top of Yeosang’s. A bloom of warm affection and love formed in Yeosang’s chest and he smiled brightly back at Jongho. 

“Kang Yeosang and Choi Jongho?” A nurse called from the door of the waiting room. 

The two stood and the nurse smiled fondly at them, “Follow me, we’re going to get your vitals first then I’ll show you to the exam room.”

The two followed the nurse and Yeosang complied with the directions to stand on a scale so they could get his height and weight, then sticking his arm out for the blood pressure cuff.

“Perfect, Mommy is healthy,” the nurse commented after the machine chirped and reported Yeosang’s information,” I’ll show you to your exam room.” 

Jongho caught his eye and mouthed “mommy” at him with an exaggerated wink. Yeosang rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore the spark of arousal that caused. 

They followed the nurse into a little room with the ultrasound materials already in it. Yeosang sat sideways on the exam bed and Jongho took up a seat on the little chair next to it.

“The doctor will be with you shortly,” The nurse said brightly and shut the door, leaving the two alone in the room. 

“They always say that and it’s never true,” Yeosang griped as soon as the door shut. Jongho chuckled lightly and squeezed Yeosang’s calf. Yeosang sighed and resigned himself to the wait.

What color should they paint the nursery? Pink would be awfully cute but it might get overwhelming to look at after being in the room for more than ten minutes. Should he do a theme? Or was that tacky?

His thought process continued along those lines until there was a soft knock on the door and the doctor was coming in.

“Nice to meet you! My name is Dr. Park, are you ready to see your baby today?” The doctor smiled. He looked nice, a middle aged beta with thick framed black glasses and blonde hair.

“Yes we are,” Jongho answered, sounding excited. 

“Good! I’m going to ask a few questions first and then we can get to the fun part. Have you noticed any changes in your appetite?”

The questions went along those lines for a few minutes. Yeosang was eating fine. Sleeping fine. He had no out of the ordinary pain. He was making sure to keep hydrated. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on with body, he hadn’t even experienced morning sickness yet. 

After the questions Dr. Park had Yeosang removed his shirt and lay back on the bed. Yeosang felt a bubble of nerves run through him. This was it.

Dr. Park squeezed some gel onto his stomach and Yeosang flinched at the cold temperature. He glanced over at Jongho and the alpha looked just as nervous and excited as Yeosang felt. The omega gave him a small smile and reached his hand out to take Jongho’s, their fingers interlacing.

The doctor then placed the probe onto his stomach and began moving it around. It didn’t look like anything on the screen, just static and nonsensical shapes. Yeosang felt Jongho’s hand tighten around his. They sat in silence for a few moments as the doctor moved around his stomach, occasionally humming or murmuring to himself at what he saw. The silence was making Yeosang nervous. What was the doctor humming at? Was everything okay? What was he seeing? 

“W-what are you seeing?” Yeosang asked, stuttered a little.

The doctor looked him in the eyes and was silent for just a beat too long. Yeosang squeezed Jongho’s hand, preparing for the worst. 

“You see these circles right here?” The doctor pointed to the screen. Yeosang did see the outline of three gray and white, static-y looking circles.

“Yeah?” Yeosang responded, unsure of what the doctor was getting at. 

“Well, each circle is a baby. You’re having triplets.”

Yeosang felt like his eyes were going to bug out of his head at how hard he looked at the circles on the screen. He whipped his head over to look at Jongho. The alpha’s mouth was hanging open in shock, eyes glued to the screen.

The wave of happy pheromones that filled the room was so thick that the doctor coughed. Yeosang knew it wasn’t coming from him, he hadn’t lost control of his scent, plus it was tinged with Jongho’s grassy alpha scent with the floral note of happiness. He smelled like a sunny meadow in spring. A single tear tracked down Jongho’s cheek as a laugh bubbled out of the alpha’s chest.

“Three. Yeosang, three!” Jongho held Yeosang’s hand to his chest and without a hint of shame rubbed his cheek against the scent gland on Yeosang’s wrist.

Yeosang felt like he was in a dream, the situation felt unreal.

“Are you sure?” Yeosang asked the doctor.

“Yes. Look here.” The doctor began pointing things out on the screen, showing them the different babies one by one. There really were three. Holy shit.

The rest of the appointment passed in a blur. Yeosang did his best to retain the information that the doctor was giving him, but he really hoped that Jongho was paying attention because he already couldn’t remember half of it.

Before he knew it, they were back at their car, Yeosang slipping into the passenger side. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Jongho’s fingers slipped beneath Yeosang’s chin and tipped the omega’s head to look at him. Jongho was radiant with happiness, practically glowing. The alpha’s fingers slid down Yeosang’s neck and rested over his mating mark, the contact making Yeosang shiver.

“You’re incredible,” Jongho murmured into the silence of the car.

Yeosang cocked his head slightly in question.

“You’re always beyond my wildest dreams. You make me happy in ways that I could never even imagine. I’m so lucky to have you be mine,” Jongho said earnestly.

Yeosang smiled gently at the alpha’s confession. Jongho was always so sappy with him, Yeosang loved that about him. He never shied away from sharing the intensity of his feeling with Yeosang. 

“We’re going to have triplets,” Yeosang said, almost to himself. It was dawning on him. Not just the one baby they had hoped for, but three. Holy shit.

“Triplets,” Jongho confirmed. Something about the sparkle in Jongho eyes when he said that made a wave of happiness crash over Yeosang. He felt like he was flying, his eyes were inexplicably filled with tears but he was laughing at the same time. It was overwhelming.

“Holy fuck Jongho,” Yeosang choked out, lacking any finesse. As best they could in the car the pair embraced, Yeosang scenting down his alpha’s neck to the mating mark he left on the curve of his shoulder. Kissing over the mark, worshipping the spot that symbolized their connection for a lifetime. Jongho shuddered under the reverent attention. Yeosang nuzzled his face into Jongho’s neck, reveling in how their scents of happiness mixed together. So floral and bright. 

They pulled away from each other, Jongho placing a kiss to the top of Yeosang’s head, and then started the car and headed home.

Yeosang suddenly groaned and threw his head back against the head rest.

“What? What’s wrong? Do I need to turn around and go back to the hospital?” Jongho immediately panicked. 

Yeosang laughed, “No I fine baby,” then he grimaced, “I just thought of something. We have to TRIPLE our budget for baby stuff now.”

Jongho was quiet for a moment.

“Fuck.”

“I’m so fucking ready to not be pregnant anymore,” Yeosang grumbled to himself, “Just come out already you guys.” He fondly rubbed his belly, trying to catch his breath after climbing exactly five stairs. His doctor had said to avoid strenuous activity, which included stairs, but Yeosang had thought he’d be able to handle five. Apparently not. Jongho was right next to him, Yeosang grasping his arm for support and looking worriedly at the omega. The alpha had tried to get him to stay in the car but Yeosang had insisted that he was pregnant, not useless. Maybe he had been wrong.

Who’s fucking brilliant idea was it to put stairs in front of a baby store anyways?

Yeosang was huge. Turns out when you’re growing three tiny humans inside you it takes up a lot of room, and Yeosang has never been known for his size. He hasn’t been able to see his feet for two months now, but looking in the mirror tells him that they look as bad as they feel. Red and swollen, they ache something fierce when he walks for more than ten minutes at a time. Same with his back. His doctor said he should be on bed rest as much as possible for the next two weeks before his appointment for a c-section. 

Two weeks. It felt weird to have such a set deadline to give birth, but since he was having triplets it was basically out of the question to go natural. Yeosang was both relieved and a tiny bit disappointed about it. Relieved because some of the uncertainty was removed and he wouldn’t have to go through all the pain of a natural birth, but disappointed because he felt like no matter how much a natural birth would suck, it was still part of the process that he was going to miss out on. He’s sure as soon as the contractions start though that he’ll forget all about the noble idea of a natural birth and be begging to get it over with. 

Yeosang walked into the store and headed directly to the pick up counter. He had ordered some mobiles he saw online yesterday that he absolutely HAD to have. They were adorable. He gave the woman at the counter his information and Jongho hovered closely behind him, hand on Yeosang’s lower back. The alpha was in high alert, Yeosang could tell. He was looking around with suspicious eyes at all the other patrons. 

“Jongho, everyone here is pregnant. No one has the energy to mug me,” Yeosang teased when the lady stepped away from the counter to get their stuff from the back.

Jongho looked a little sheepish at the comment, probably not even having realized what he was doing. 

“Sorry, I can’t help myself. You’re so close to giving birth all my instincts are yelling at me to just keep you bundled up in the house.”

“You and the doctor seem to have that in common,” Yeosang said. To be truthful he has been on bedrest for the last month after he had a bit of a medical scare and had to have an emergency appointment to make sure everything was okay. Just thinking back to that moment made him feel anxious. Yeosang placed a protective hand over his belly, smiling as he felt one of them bump his hand.

“Jongho, give me your hand,” He said quickly, guiding the alpha’s hand to where his had just been and reveling in the facial expression on Jongho’s face when he felt the baby shifting under Yeosang’s skin. The alpha looked unbelievably soft, face melting as he rubbed his hand against Yeosang’s fluttering stomach, muttering a soft praise to the unborn baby.

“You’re already so strong, look at you, kicking around in there.”

They were pulled from their moment as the woman came back up to the counter with their stuff. A knowing smile on her face when she saw the position the two of them were in, Jongho’s hand on Yeosang’s bump, adoration in his eyes. Yeosang blushed fiercely and finished the transaction without meeting the woman’s eyes. 

Jongho carried the mobiles to the car, Yeosang clutching onto his bicep as he waddled carefully down the five stairs. Going up had been more difficult, but he felt like he was more likely to fall going down. Huffing, he swung his body down into the passenger seat. They had to adjust the seat all the way back so that his belly could fit into the car without bumping into the dash. 

The ride home was uneventful and when they got inside Yeosang hurried Jongho to take the mobiles into the nursery. Since finding out they were having three instead of just one the nursery planning had undergone some changes. It was painted a soft blue with light gray accents in the form of art and the cribs that were lined up against one wall. It looked cozy and soft. Each mobile had a different theme that didn’t really go with the rest of the nursery but Yeosang just had to have them when he saw.

Feeling quite useless, Yeosang sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and observed Jongho hang each of them. One was space themed with rocket ships and planets, sparkling stars hanging between them. Another forest animal themed with raccoons, foxes, and the cutest little bears that Yeosang told Jongho reminded him of the alpha. The last one was sea animals, decorated with sharks and fish chasing each other. As he saw each one go up his heart warmed. 

His babies were going to be here soon, sleeping under those mobiles. He was so excited he couldn’t wait. They were having two girls and a boy. They girls were going to be identical twins and the boy fraternal. Yeosang had no idea that was even possible until the doctor had explained it to him. He can’t wait to see their faces. He hopes at least one has Jongho’s nose. 

“Do you like them?” Yeosang asked Jongho.

“I love them. Who do you think will go where?”

Yeosang paused. He hadn’t actually given it any thought, so caught up in the urge to buy them.

“Maybe Jia and Jiyoo under the animals since there’s two and Jiho under the spaceship?” Yeosang mused. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jongho easily agreed, walking over to Yeosang and kneeling on the floor next to the omega to be eye level with his stomach. 

“I’m so excited to meet you guys I can barely wait,” Jongho said, caressing Yeosang’s stomach. The omega purred at the feeling, at his alpha showing love to their unborn pups. Jongho put one hand on either side of Yeosang’s stomach and rested his forehead against the bump, humming softly to the pups. Yeosang let his eyes slip closed, an affectionate hand resting on Jongho’s head as he sang.

No matter how much his feet and back ached or how many times a day he puked he would put up with it for this. Knowing his pups were safe and his alpha was happy was everything Yeosang needed in life right now. He could feel himself nodding off when Jongho pulled back. 

“Let’s get you laying down in bed, your back will hurt worse if you sleep here.”

“My back’s going to hurt no matter where I sleep,” Yeosang drowsily countered, but did nothing to resist as Jongho carefully picked him up, grunting a little louder than ever due to the extra effort needed to lift three extra humans. Shortly, he was placed gently onto the bed and Jongho was pulling the covers over him. Yeosang frowned slightly, thinking that Jongho was leaving him but then the lights clicked off and he felt the bed dip behind him as Jongho slid up behind the omega. The alpha’s arms encircled him, making the omega feel safe and secure, a hand resting protectively on Yeosang’s stomach. 

“I can’t believe this is real. It’s been nine months and it still feels like I’m waiting to wake up and be disappointed that this was all a dream,” Jongho murmured into the back of Yeosang’s head.

“S’not a dream,” Yeosang sleepily replied,” I could never come up with this in my sleep.”

It was a quiet few moments where Jongho thought Yeosang had fallen asleep before the omega’s quiet voice broke the silence.

“Love you.”

Jongho happily nuzzled into the omega’s neck, reveling in the extra sweetness the pregnancy hormones added to the omega’s lavender scent. 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Y'all requested pregnant ateez and it sparked my interest so here it is. 
> 
> I was originally going to write more to include to reaction to the babies when they finally arrive but I thought I had reached a spot that felt like a natural ending so I didn't. Might write another chapter to include that idk.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you liked it!!!


	2. Yungi

MINGI!!!!” The omega screamed from the bathroom. Yunho’s hands shook almost violently, intense emotion crawling up his spine. 

“MINGI!!!” He screamed again when the alpha didn’t immediately appear. He could hear a distant thud, followed by a crash and a loud curse. Seconds later Mingi came busting in the bathroom with a bat in his hands looking wild eyed.

“What’s wrong?! Who’s here?!” Mingi said way too loudly for their proximity.

Yunho paused for a moment in shock, “Why do you have a bat?”

“Because you were screaming like you were being murdered!”

That pulled a laugh out of the omega which seemed to shock Mingi out of his panic a bit.

“If you’re not being murdered then why were you yelling?” Mingi asked.

Yunho paused and drew in a breath. 

“I’m fucking pregnant Mingi.”

Yunho watched as Mingi’s brain shut down. The bat clattered to the floor as his arms went limp and he just stared at Yunho, eyes wide. His mouth opened and closed a couple times with no sound coming out before he seemed to get control of his vocal chords again.

“You… you’re… w-what?” Mingi’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Pregnant. As is with your child.”

Mingi stood completely still in front of Yunho just long enough for a horrible lurching feeling to hit Yunho in his gut. What if Mingi wasn’t happy?

Before that thought could even take hold Mingi was crushing Yunho to his chest in a hug, aggressively scenting him in the process. 

“You’re pregnant. Yunho holy shit. You’re pregnant.” Mingi seemed to just be saying the words to hear them come out of his mouth. Yunho felt like he was swimming in happy pheromones, both his and Mingi’s permeating the air with an invigorating mix of orange and cinnamon. 

“Yeah I guess it was a big deal that I missed that one dose of birth control just before my heat. Oops.” Yunho said wryly into Mingi’s shoulder. 

Suddenly, Mingi’s scent soured with fear.

“You’re not saying… not saying that you don’t want to be pregnant, right?” Mingi pulled back and looked into Yunho’s eyes. Yunho looked softly back at Mingi. 

“The baby is ours. Of course I want it. I mean ideally, we would have planned it better, as in planned it at all, but we will be okay. It’s not like we are in our trainee days anymore.” Yunho answered honestly.

Mingi’s face softened and his scent sweetened. “You’re pregnant.” He whispered a final time. 

“Now you’re getting the hang of it,” Yunho teased lightly, pressing a tender kiss to the alpha’s lips. Mingi rumbled appreciatively into the kiss and deepened it, hands pressing more firmly into Yunho’s body. Yunho was dizzied by the sudden wave of aroused alpha pheromones that assaulted his nose, and whined into the kiss. 

Yunho pulled back, “What’s got you worked up all of a sudden?”

“It’s just. You’re gonna be such a milf,” Mingi’s eyes darkened, “Mommy.” Yunho sucked in a hard breath and desperately tried to ignore how Mingi using that word immediately made his dick twitch.

“Yah! You’re so dirty minded! I just told you I’m going to have your child and you’re skipping ahead to being kinky about it.” Yunho tried to scold, but could feel the heat of an intense blush in his cheeks and ears betraying him. 

“You liked it,” Mingi replied, infuriatingly confident, reaching down and pinching Yunho’s ass. The omega yelped and pushed away from Mingi. 

“You didn’t even ask to look at the pregnancy test. This could’ve all been a prank.”

“You can buy fake pregnancy tests,” Mingi shrugged,” Plus you saying you’re pregnant makes your recent behavior make way more sense.”

“My recent behavior?” Yunho asked, sounding scandalized.

“You’ve been crying over animal documentaries and eating everything in sight. I thought it was a side effect of you missing that dose of birth control, and well, I guess in a way it is.”

Yunho stood silently in front of Mingi for several moments.

“Damnit.”

“So I was thinking that we could do a zoo theme and-,” Mingi’s voice faded into the background as Yunho carded through the onesies on the rack. Mingi was so incredibly excited for their baby, he couldn’t stop talking about the nursery or the shower or whatever the most recent parenting book he had started was saying about prenatal health. 

Yunho adored him for it, but it was a lot. Plus Yunho was having horrible pregnancy brain and only about half of what Mingi was saying was actually sticking. So he made all the appropriate approving and agreeable noises while Mingi excitedly chattered in the background. 

Yunho had allowed Mingi to take the reins on planning the shower. That was partly why they were out right now. Mingi wanted to shop for party supplies and Yunho had made him take a pit stop at the maternity store so he could look at stuff for the nursery. He still wasn’t sure what theme he wanted to go with and was hoping that looking around would spark some inspiration. 

They had found out last week that they were having a girl. Yunho smiled happily to himself at the memory. A little girl. He was so happy and so was Mingi, both of them a crying mess in front of the poor ultrasound tech. 

He didn’t want to do anything stereotypically pink and frilly for her room. He was thinking maybe green, but he wasn’t sure. Yunho heaved a heavy sigh and felt a hand slip into his.

“Whatcha thinking about so hard over here?” Mingi asked, squeezing Yunho’s hand.

“I still have no clue how I want to do the nursery. I know we still have like four months to figure it out but I just want to have it figured out already,” Yunho lamented. 

“I’m sure inspiration will strike,” Mingi reassured, pressing a kiss to the side of Yunho’s head.

Yunho smiled weakly, “I think I’m done in here, where is our next stop?”

“How about lunch?” Mingi suggested. 

“Mingi, if I ever say no to lunch, pregnant or not, you need to take me to the hospital immediately because something is wrong,” Yunho joked. They made their way out into the chilly autumn air towards the car.

“Of course. I would probably assume you’re dying,” Mingi chuckled,” Anything in particular you want?”

Yunho thought for a moment and then, “Chicken?”

“Your wish is my command,” Mingi said with an exaggerated bow as he opened the car door for Yunho. Once they were both seated, Mingi started the car and began to drive in the direction of Yunho’s favorite chicken spot. Some soft mix that Mingi probably made way playing gently through the speakers and Yunho found himself in one of those moments.

You know the moments. Those rare, but precious, moments of peacefulness. It felt like everything had lined up and was where it was supposed to be. Right now, in this car ride to his favorite chicken spot, none of his worries mattered for the moment. It was a nice day out and he had his alpha with him. The simple pleasure of the day washed over him in a gentle wave of peace that made him want to close his eyes and bask in it. 

And bask in it he did. 

Until he felt a fluttering. It felt like something had scampered across his belly. Except it was inside his belly. 

“Holy shit Mingi pull over.” Yunho said hurriedly. He pressed a hand to his bump and intently felt there. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Mingi asked in a panicked voice, immediately guiding the car to the side of the road.

Unbuckling and turning to face Yunho he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Yunho just held up a finger and focused. He gasped. There it is again, this time it was a more forceful thumping feeling. 

“Yunho, baby, you’re scaring me,” Mingi said.

“She’s moving,” Yunho whispered. 

Yunho looked up at Mingi, eyes wide with amazement,” Mingi, she’s moving!”

“What!? Oh my god, right now?” Mingi gushed.

Yunho nodded frantically and grabbed Mingi’s wrist, placing it over his stomach. 

“C’mon honey, move again so daddy can feel how strong you are,” Yunho cooed at his bump. 

Mingi stared, amazed, at Yunho’s face as they both waited. Time seemed to drag, and just as Yunho was going to give up he felt another thud, and then a tickle across his stomach. 

Mingi screamed. 

“Oh my god I felt her! Ahhhh that’s so cool and so weird at the same time!” Mingi yelled, vibrating in his seat, rubbing his hand across Yunho’s belly trying to feel more.

“Yah! Don’t call our daughter weird.” Yunho protested, laughing while he did it. 

“It reminds me of the alien movies,” Mingi said in wonder.

Yunho cracked up at that. “Don’t compare her to an alien!”

“She’s our little alien,” Mingi cooed at Yunho’s bump, leaning over to kiss it lightly.

“That is NOT a nickname that’s going to stick,” Yunho insisted. 

“I don’t know, I kind of like it,” Mingi shrugged as he buckled himself back in and carefully pulled back onto the road.

Yunho let out an exasperated sigh, fondness rolling off him, and he rubbed his bump soothingly. He can only imagine how tired that made his little girl. No movement for months and then all that. 

‘Take a nap precious’, He thought to her. 

He may have imagined it, but it felt like the was one final gentle nudge against his palm before all movement went still. 

Yunho felt miserable.

His back and feet were hurting something fierce because he had ran errands earlier and had maybe, probably, (definitely), overdone it. By the time he had hauled the bags from the car into the house he had been waddling even more than necessary from the pain in his body.

Currently he was sprawled across the couch in front of the TV, watching a random show on Netflix. He was trying to pluck up the courage to stand and get himself a heating pad and some water, maybe some pain cream to rub on his ankles and knees, but just couldn’t get himself motivated enough. So here he was, wallowing in his misery on the couch. 

He heard the door click open and a could have started crying in relief. Mingi is home.

To Yunho’s embarrassment, tears actually started forming at the corners of his eyes. Damn these pregnancy hormones. Just as Mingi had said when Yunho told the alpha he was pregnant, he’s been incredibly emotionally volatile the entire time he has been pregnant. Swinging from crying from happiness, to sadness, to anger, all the way back around to happiness. It was exhausting to Yunho and he could only imagine how it was for Mingi.

That’s how Mingi found him, crying helplessly on the couch, already reaching his arms out for the alpha.

“Oh baby,” Mingi said, rushing forward and dropping to his knees before the omega, peppering his face with kisses and nuzzling into his neck. Yunho whined at the alpha’s attention and savored it greedily. 

“What got the tears going this time?” Mingi asked, pulling back slightly and brushing the hair out of Yunho’s face.

Yunho blushed lightly, “I just got so happy that you were home.”

Mingi’s face went impossibly soft, eyes full of adoration as he smiled at Yunho. 

“Then I have good news for you. I told my VP that today would be my last day until I decide to come back from paternity leave.”

Yunho sat up at that, wincing slightly and grasping Mingi’s arm for support,” What do you mean? I thought you were in the middle of negotiating signing that new group? What’s going to happen with that?”

“Nothing is more important to me right now than taking care of you and our daughter,” Mingi’s hand rested protectively over Yunho’s sizable bump, “I trust my VP, he can take care of things well enough while I’m gone.”

Yunho’s eyes sparkled with new tears, frustratedly rubbing at his eyes he replied, “I’ll be okay for a few more weeks, I’m sure of it. If you need-“ 

Mingi cut him off by playfully covering Yunho’s mouth with his hand. The omega’s doe eyes glared at him, scandalized by the treatment. 

“The doctor said that your joints were already looking rough last time we visited. You shouldn’t be up walking around for long periods of time. Between all the previous strain from your dancing and now the added weight, plus larger omegas have more joint pain during pregnancy anyways, it’s better for you to stay off your feet. I don’t want you to damage anything or be in any unnecessary pain. If you’re healthy, Heeyoung will be healthy and I know that’s all we both want.” Mingi stared into Yunho’s eyes as he said it, imploring the omega to agree, to understand, and slowly removed his hand. 

Yunho sighed and begrudgingly said, “I guess you’re right.” 

Mingi smiled at the victory and leaned in to kiss Yunho on the lips briefly and then place a peck on his nose.

“So what did you do today?” Mingi asked, grasping Yunho’s arms to help him sit up on the couch properly and then sat beside him.

Yunho paused guiltily for a second, “Well, I went out and ran a couple errands. Picked up some groceries, stuff for Heeyoung’s room. I wasn’t out for long.”

Mingi sighed, “You should’ve waited until I got home baby. How are your joints feeling?”

Yunho smiled guiltily at Mingi, “It’s not TOO bad…” He trailed off, wincing as his back chose that specific moment to angrily remind him of the consequences of his actions.

Mingi gave Yunho an exasperated look, “Let me take care of you. What do you need?”

“Uhh… maybe a heating and and my pain cream?” Yunho said. He felt bad having Mingi run around and do everything for him, but it had gotten to a point that Yunho just had to accept his fate. He had been unsuccessfully trying to do this for himself for the past hour, so maybe he should just give in and let Mingi take care of him. Honestly, it made something in him warm up at the thought of the alpha taking care of him and their baby. 

“Of course, your cream is upstairs right?” Yunho nodded and Mingi stood, walking towards the kitchen to stick the heating pad in the microwave. 

“Mingi, wait,” Yunho called, not even really thinking before he did it. 

Mingi turned around,” What?”

“Can you…. Also bring me the peanut butter?” Yunho’s face was beat red, embarrassed to ask for his most coveted pregnancy craving. 

Mingi let out a bark of laughter,” Of course. Do we even have any left? You went through that last jar pretty fast.”

“I bought more today,” Yunho confessed. 

“Of course you did.” Mingi laughed.

“I’ll bring it with your other stuff, give me a minute and I’ll be back,” Mingi said and then disappeared into the kitchen. 

Yunho felt an irrational sadness make its way into him when the alpha left the room. His wayward pregnancy hormones at it again. He has seriously cried probably at least twice a day for the past month, and at least three times a week since he found out he was pregnant. It was pretty frustrating, an emotion that also made Yunho want to cry. The omega huffed and wiped roughly at his traitorous eyeballs.

Mingi was only gone for a maximum of five minutes but when he entered the room Yunho felt a soar of happiness run through him at the sight of the alpha. Mingi walked over to the couch, screwed open the jar of peanut butter and scooped out a spoonful for Yunho, handing it to the excited omega. Yunho gratefully accepted it and moaned aloud at the first bite. 

Bless the existence of peanut butter. 

“Can I take your pants off so I can get at your knees?” Mingi asked. They’ve been together for many years, officially mated for four of those years, but Mingi is still so careful with Yunho. It made affection bloom in the omegas chest.

“Yeah, of course. It’s not like I can really reach them like I’d need to anyways.”

Mingi helped support the omega’s hips as Yunho lifted them a little to allow for his pants to come down, embarrassed at how much effort and pain the small movement costed him. Mingi frowned at Yunho’s discomfort and gently kissed at the omegas legs in apology. 

Before Yunho could begin to feel any kind of way about the treatment Mingi pulled away and screwed open the pain cream jar, warming a fair amount of it up in his hands before taking Yunho’s foot in hand and gently massaging it there and up to his ankle. Yunho sighed heavily at the heavenly feeling. Mingi’s large hands felt so good rubbing his feet and the cream helped to dull the pain even further. 

Yunho gave into his hedonism fully and scooped another large spoonful of peanut butter out of the jar and just laid back and enjoyed the massage and the food. Mingi eventually switched to the other foot and when he finished there moved to Yunho’s aching knees. The omega could feel the pain melting away under his alpha’s attentions, especially as Mingi’s cinnamon scent grew and filled the room with calming and loving pheromones. 

Yunho didn’t realize that he had started dozing off until Mingi pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I need you to turn around so I can rub this into your back too,” Mingi rumbled quietly.

Yunho complied sleepily and without question. He chose to flip over onto his stomach but shoved some pillows underneath him and rested his arms and head on the armrest of the couch to keep the pressure off Heeyoung. Yunho, sleepily oblivious to how he was basically presenting to Mingi, just nuzzled his face into his arms and purred loudly as Mingi’s hands pushed his shirt up out of the way and rubbed his lower back. It was right where all the tension was and Mingi was applying just the right amount of pressure on just the right places. 

“Ahh, right there alpha,” Yunho sighed out. 

Behind him, Mingi let out a low growl, rousing Yunho from his doze. The first thing he noticed was the smell of aroused alpha. The second thing he noticed was his provocative posture on the couch. Yunho’s face grew incredibly hot as he whined and hid his face in his arms.

“Can alpha make mommy feel good?” Mingi rumbled out as he continued to massage Yunho’s back. 

Yunho moaned out a curse. Mingi had enjoyed pressing the “mommy” button ever since he realized it got a reaction from the omega. Yunho was incredibly embarrassed about it and Mingi loved it.

“Is that a yes?”

Yunho couldn’t bring himself to speak out loud but manically nodded his head from where it was pressed into the couch.

Mingi pressed gentle kisses into the dip of Yunho’s back and peeled the omega’s boxers off his long legs. Yunho was already wet, he could feel it and smell it. Honeysuckle and mahogany were heavy in the air, making everything feel hot.

“Mmmm, mommy’s already so wet.” Without any warning Mingi leaned in and licked a heavy stripe across Yunho’s hole. A broken moan tore out of Yunho’s throat at the lighting strike of pleasure.

“God you taste so good pregnant Yunho, even sweeter than before.” Mingi rasped out, spreading Yunho further with his hands and teasing around the rim, watching in fascination as more slick dripped out.

All Yunho could do was moan brokenly and grip the couch with white knuckles. He needed to keep himself together. He hasn’t been able to last long at all in bed recently, horny pregnant hormones messing with his sensitivity. Mingi has been taking way too much satisfaction in it lately as well. 

Yunho whined loudly when Mingi really started going for it, slipping his tongue into the omega’s entrance and sucking on his rim. Licking him, inside and out. Yunho felt himself already hurdling towards the edge. He threw a hand back and firmly twisted his fingers in Mingi’s hair. 

Mingi stilled behind him and all that was heard in the room for several seconds was their labored breathing.

“Just… just slow down.” Yunho breathed out. 

Mingi kissed over Yunho’s hole, causing the omega to flinch in sensitivity, and the pulled away. 

“Of course baby. Of course.” Mingi rubbed at Yunho’s thighs, and then leaned in to lick up the slick that had dripped down them. Yunho dropped his head back down onto his arms at the sensation. Wherever Mingi touched felt like a scorching fire. 

“You’re so beautiful like this mommy. Pregnant and glowing with my pup. You were so fucking cute with your peanut butter earlier. And the way you waddle when you walk now. It’s just-“ Mingi’s voice broke, unable to continue. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yunho’s back.

Mingi slipped a deliciously long finger into Yunho and slowly began to pump in and out. The fire in Yunho’s gut that had died down to a simmer began to build up again at the sensation and the alpha’s words. 

“I love you so much, Yunho. I know you’re going to be such a good parent. I’m so excited to see you with our daughter, you’re going to be great.” Mingi brushed against Yunho’s prostate and the omega basically shouted and shivered uncontrollably for a moment. His prostate was so sensitive these days that he had to ban Mingi from actually stimulating it directly as it bordered on too painful. However, these careful brushings mixed with the loving words had Yunho squirming in his position on the couch. Mingi added another finger and Yunho let out a drawn out moan at the stretch. 

“You take such good care of me alpha, thank you,” Yunho managed to moan out, his hands pulling at his own hair. 

“You’re welcome. I’ll do anything you want me to… mommy,” Mingi’s finger brushed against Yunho’s prostate again at the same time he said that word and that’s all it took for Yunho to violently shake and cum all over the pillow beneath him. 

The omega did nothing but breath heavily for a few moments, collecting himself and willing his thighs to stop shivering. 

“You had an ulterior motive with the pain cream from the beginning didn’t you?” Yunho grumbled, attempting to stand up off the couch. He swayed dramatically and would have fallen if Mingi hadn’t grabbed him under the armpits and steadied him. 

“Hey, hey, be careful,” the alpha murmured. 

“Yah, you’re the one that did this to me,” Yunho griped back. 

“What happened to my sweet mommy? You were being so nice a moment ago.” Mingi teased. 

Yunho rolled his eyes but felt the anger drain from him. Stupid pregnancy mood swings. 

He sighed, “You’re right, sorry. Thanks for always taking care of me, Mingi.”

“I love you and love taking care of you,” Mingi kissed Yunho’s forehead,” You wanna go to the bedroom and take a nap? I can reheat the heating pad for you.”

Yunho felt his heart melt. He was really so lucky. Not only was his alpha taking care of him with heating pads and orgasms, but he had put his career that he loved on hold just so he could be with Yunho. As crazy and emotional as Yunho has been during the pregnancy, the omega couldn’t express his gratitude to Mingi enough.

“Yeah,” Yunho’s voice came out a little choked up,” That sounds great.”

Mingi chuckled at the omega’s sudden teary eyed-ness and guided him into the bedroom and tucked him under the covers. 

“I’ll be right back,” Mingi promised. 

“Mingi!” Yunho said suddenly. 

“Yes I will bring the peanut butter,” Mingi laughed. Yunho felt his face turn bright red but also felt a deep feeling of satisfaction. He was taken care of. He was really so lucky to have Mingi. 

He was so fucking excited to see him be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I ALMOST DIED
> 
> ok not really. im just dramatic.
> 
> I haven't been actually sick in like five years and boi. I paid for it. I had strep throat and a stomach bug at the same time. And then had a bad reaction to the antibiotics they put me on. Whatever demon decided to give me strep throat and then make me puke my guts out at the same time is a twisted mother fucker. 
> 
> Anyways. I'm fine now lol
> 
> I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter but I love my two big bois. The image of giant mingi and yunho with a little baby girl was too cute for me to resist. Yunho decided to make the nursery bunnies themed btw.
> 
> I also have a ateez tumblr now (@softhwas) if you wanna talk to me.
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought and if you liked it!


	3. Seongjoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you guy check out the updated tags for this chap! 
> 
> TW for miscarriages and grieving

Hongjoong woke up to the smell of something amazing. 

It was sweet and warm. It felt like slipping into bed with fresh sheets after a long day, warm and inviting. It smelled like home. Hongjoong rumbled quietly and nosed closer to the source, seeking out more.

As he woke he realized that he was curled around Seonghwa in bed. He cracked an eye open and saw just the barest rays of the rising sun beginning the illuminate their room. It made everything feel intimate and warm. 

Hongjoong rumbled again and squeezed his arms around Seonghwa, pulling the omega in closer to him, Seonghwa silently nuzzling in closer. Hongjoong pressed a kiss to the back of Seonghwa’s head and his brain connected the dots. That warm smell of home was coming from Seonghwa. Omega happy and contented pheromones were strongly hanging in the air, making Hongjoong’s head swim and creating a contentedness within his alpha instincts as well. 

“Good morning,” Hongjoong rasped out, “You’re up early.”

“I woke up a while ago and couldn’t go back to sleep,” Seonghwa murmured.

“What’s got you so happy this morning,” Hongjoong asked, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at Seonghwa’s face. 

The omega’s face was lightly blushing and he seemed to be searching for words. Hongjoong’s eyes drifted from Seonghwa’s face to the phone cradled in his hand. Hongjoong felt his heart melt. 

A baby video. 

Seonghwa was watching those cute baby videos on youtube again. The omega has always liked babies and children, always the natural mother. He’d coo over the babies on the screen whenever he felt stressed or needed a break. The sight of children healing to the omega’s soul. 

Hongjoong couldn’t find it any more endearing or attractive. He loved watching Seonghwa interact with children, it always pulled such a softer, sillier side out of him. Seonghwa loved pouring his love into children, love watching them be nurtured and grow. Hongjoong loved watching Seonghwa do anything that brought him happiness. 

It always made him think, when would that be their child? When was their turn nurture a child and watch their child grow? 

“I thought I could watch a couple of these and fall back asleep, but I got a little carried away,” Seonghwa admitted guiltily. 

Hongjoong smiled fondly and leaned down to press a kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead. 

“If it got you smelling like this then I would say it’s time well spent,” Hongjoong laid back down, guiding Seonghwa to turn onto his back so Hongjoong could watch the video as well. 

Seonghwa unpaused the video and that’s how they spent the sunrise. Hongjoong slid up the bed to nuzzle his nose into Seonghwa’s neck, occasionally leaving kisses and scenting the omega. Seonghwa preened under the attention and the smell of contented omega only grew. Sweet rose making Hongjoong’s heart soar.

They were silently watching a video of a maybe six month old boy laughing at the antics of his father when Seonghwa paused it and laid his phone down. Hongjoong felt the air of the room thicken as the omega made eye contact. 

Hongjoong would never get tired of looking into Seonghwa’s eyes. He knows it’s cheesy, Seonghwa tells him every time Hongjoong says it, but it’s true. They are so genuine and hold so much love. Hongjoong is weak for them, Seonghwa could ask him to do anything and Hongjoong would go through hell or high water to do it.

“I think it’s our time,” Seonghwa stated quietly.

Hongjoong hummed, “What do you mean?”

“I think it’s time we have a baby,” Seonghwa said firmly.

Hongjoong felt like the floor had fallen out beneath him. Then he felt like he was soaring through the air. He couldn’t help the happy bubble of laughter that escaped him as he leaned down to capture Seonghwa’s lips in an ecstatic kiss. 

“You make me so happy Seonghwa,” Hongjoong whispered, one hand reaching up to cradle Seonghwa’s face. 

“I’m ready to start a family with you. Well, I’ve been ready, but I think we are both in a good place to have a kid. Our jobs are steady and we’ve been able to save up some money, we’ve been settled for a minute,” Seonghwa said earnestly.

“Plus I’m tired of waiting,” Seonghwa added after a moment, smile on his face. 

Hongjoong smiled widely and planted a wet kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead, an exaggerated disgusted noise leaving the omega.

“So when can we start?” Hongjoong asked.

“Well the best chances are during either a rut or heat,” Seonghwa’s voice dropped and took a sultry edge,” But it’s not impossible outside of that. So I’d say no better time than the present?”

The omega didn’t wait for an answer and pressed in for a kiss, a swell of alpha pheromones from Hongjoong giving him his answer. Hongjoong felt a heavy heat settle in his gut and grabbed Seonghwa by his hips, settling the omega onto his lap and capturing his lips in a kiss. Hongjoong felt Seonghwa’s hands come up to the sides of his face and his fingers tangle in the alpha’s hair. Hongjoong groaned when the omega pulled insistently at his hair and he tightened his hands warningly on Seonghwa’s hips.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Seonghwa stared intensely into Hongjoong’s eyes. “Please, Joong, alpha I want a pup. I want your pup, give me one please.” The omega’s voice was soft but desperate. 

“I’ll give you anything you want love,” Hongjoong answered. Hongjoong pressed forward, tipping the omega onto his back and the alpha settled himself between the omega’s legs, their chests pressed together. He pressed kisses along Seonghwa’s graceful neck, lingering over the mating mark he had left there five years earlier and sucking a dark mark over the spot. The attention had Seonghwa writhing beneath him, the omega’s hands fisting in Hongjoong’s shirt and pulling at it demandingly. Hongjoong chucked darkly at the omega’s insistence but obliged him, removing both of their shirts.

As always Hongjoong felt his breath stutter at the omega’s beauty. Graceful lines and curves made Seonghwa look otherworldly, the stark blackness of his hair against his skin giving him an almost unreal quality. Hongjoong ran a reverent hand down the omega’s torso and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Seonghwa’s pants, drawing them and his underwear down in one go. 

“Perfect,” Hongjoong said, mostly to himself, but looked directly into Seonghwa’s eyes as he said it, enjoying the flush of pink he saw fill the omega’s cheeks. The alpha leaned down to capture Seonghwa’s lips into another heavy kiss. This one was more than lust. It was a promise, a promise of unconditional love and devotion. The kiss said everything that words could not say. It was warm and heavy, sucking them in like a riptide in the sea, they were helpless but to be pulled under.

The scent of ripe apples and fresh rain filled the room. Seonghwa writhing beneath Hongjoong, looking for more than he was getting and Hongjoong growling lowly when Seonghwa’s hip caught just the right angle against his own hardened cock, still trapped in his boxers. Seonghwa whined at how the alpha’s scent had intensified at the action and focused on repeating it exactly, grinding up against his alpha’s cock needily. 

Hongjong made an indignant noise, “I wanted this-“ His voice caught in a moan when Seonghwa rolled against his in a particularly sinful manner,” -to be romantic.” He huffed out. 

“You’re romantic all the time, I just want you to fuck me right now,” Seonghwa pled, slipping his hands inside Hongjoong’s waistband and pushing it down. 

Hongjoong laughed, “Pushy. But you’re wish is my command, princess.” The alpha savored the way Seonghwa’s blush extended all the way down to his chest at the nickname.

“Playing dirty are we, daddy?” Seonghwa winked as he wrapped a hand around Hongjoong’s cock and pumped, teasingly slow and loose. The alpha growled and roughly grabbed Seonghwa’s thighs and pushed them up to his shoulders, baring the omega’s dripping entrance. Seonghwa yelped at the treatment but that quickly turned into a moan when Hongjoong slid two fingers into him and immediately pinpointed his prostate, dragging them deliciously slow over the sensitive spot. 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Seonghwa moaned out, rocking his hips into the motion. Hongjoong drank in the sight of Seonghwa fucking himself on his fingers and felt it settle heavily in his gut. He wanted Seonghwa. Now.

He pulled his fingers from Seonghwa’s hole and licked them off obscenely, staring into Seonghwa’s eyes with a hooded expression. The omega let out a drawn out whine and scrabbled his hands at Hongjoong’s hips, pulling him closer. Hongjoong leaned forward and caught Seonghwa’s mouth in another searing kiss as he guided his cock into the omega. They swallowed each other’s moans as Hongjoong filled Seonghwa. The slide was slow and hot, deliciously tight.

Their lips parted and Hongjoong panted into Seonghwa’s mouth as he fought against then urge to immediately begin wildly fucking the omega. He slowly pressed forward and pulled back out, making his moves deliberate and slow, extending the pleasure for both of them. The careful thrusting was building a fire in Hongjoong’s belly, and judging from Seonghwa’s moans and broken cursing he felt the same.

This wasn’t just fucking. This was a promise, a hope for their future. They’d be doing this when they had both stopped birth control and Seonghwa would carry a pup. Hongjoong’s pup.

“Fuck,” Hongjoong choked out and tangled his hands in Seonghwa’s hair, pressing an inappropriately gentle kiss to the omega’s forehead. He smelled the apple scent sweeten even further with happiness at the treatment and Seonghwa moved his hips in a way that urged Hongjoong to move faster.

“Please,” Seonghwa whispered, hands wrapping around Hongjoong’s back to pull him closer to the omega’s body. It made thrusting a little more difficult but the closeness felt too good to pull away from. Hongjoong picked up the pace and could here the sound of their skin slapping together and heavy breathing fill the otherwise silent room.

Seonghwa was looking into his eyes with such trust and love, it made Hongjoong’s heart stutter. He vowed to himself in that moment that he would give Seonghwa a pup. Seonghwa so rarely asked him for things, he would do this for him. The love of his life. His mate.

Hongjoong’s orgasm snuck up on him. He had lost himself to the warmth of Seonghwa’s eyes that he hadn’t even noticed his knot expanding and pulling on the omega’s rim. He lost the fight to keep his eyes open through his orgasm, the blinding pleasure cresting and forcing his eyes closed and he moaned out Seonghwa’s name and came deep inside of the omega. He felt the omega shudder beneath him and squeeze almost painfully around his pulsing cock and the omega came over his stomach.

They didn’t move for several moments, panting and gathering themselves. Slowly, Hongjoong leaned down and caught Seonghwa’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“I’ll give you a pup of your own,” Hongjoong whispered.

“I’ll carry our pup and love them with all my heart, just as I love you,” Seonghwa responded.

Hongjoong walked in the door and knew something was wrong. Distressed pheromones hung heavy in the air. Panic bubbled up in his chest and he dropped all his things on the ground, rushing further into their home.

“Seonghwa!?” He called out, worried. He checked the living room. No one. 

“Seonghwa, love, where are you? Are you okay?” He called as he pushed the door open to their bed room. Empty. He could feel his breathing start to spike, the distressed hormones effecting his own mood.

“Love? Where are you?” He finally made his way to his next best guess. 

The nursery.

Hongjoong gently pushed the door open and felt a stab in his chest at the sight that greeted him. 

Seonghwa was on the floor holding a bear they had picked out for their child to his chest. Sobbing. Soul wrenching, grief stricken sobs were ripping from the omega’s chest as he rocked himself back and forth, clutching the bear like a lifeline. 

“Love,” Hongjoong breathed out before he sat next to Seonghwa and wrapped him under his arm. The omega’s body was shaking violently with the sobs, he felt hot and tense from the forcefulness of the crying.

This was the third time Hongjoong had found Seonghwa like this since… Since two weeks ago.

Hongjoong felt himself mentally flinch at the memory. 

They had been so fucking ecstatic. Over the moon happy. Their dream had come true. Seonghwa was pregnant. Pregnancy had suited Seonghwa well, he glowed with health and happiness. The morning sickness was nothing Seonghwa had insisted, it was worth it. Even when he was hunched over a toilet for the third time in an hour, he’d just rub his bump and apologize to their daughter that he’d eaten something she didn’t like.

Hongjoong had been so proud of Seonghwa. He felt his chest puff up anytime someone congratulated them on their pregnancy, bragging on whatever health news the doctor had told them at their last appointment. 

They had decided on a space theme for the nursery. Decorated it already with twinkling stars and water colored planets.

They had started picking out names.

Then, one day, Seonghwa had sharp, stabbing pains in his side. Seonghwa had insisted that it was just because he had overdone the moving around earlier at the studio, he would rest the rest of the day and not do that again. 

Hongjoong will never forget the look on Seonghwa’s face, 20 minutes later when he had bust out of the bathroom, saying they needed to go to the hospital NOW. 

He was bleeding. A lot.

Seonghwa had miscarried that day. They lost their daughter. The doctors said that it was fairly rare for a miscarriage to happen at 18 weeks, but not unheard of. They had said it was a tragedy. They had said they were sorry for their loss.

Tragedy barely covered how Hongjoong felt, let alone Seonghwa. The omega lost the light in his eyes, he had stopped singing. He was a shadow of himself, a wraith that listlessly moved through the house. He’d just stand in the nursery and stare. Looking lost. Distressed pheromones rolling off in waves. Then he’d collapse and give himself to the grief. 

That’s what Hongjoong was seeing now.

“H-How am I supposed t-to do this Joong? How a-am I s-s-supposed to keeping act-acting like nothing happened?” Seonghwa wailed out. “O-our daughter fucking d-died! I don’t care that she was never born, she was our d-daughter! S-she never even g-got to live!” The last part was shrieked out as a new wave of sobs racked through Seonghwa’s body. 

Hongjoong felt a part of himself harden, turn to anger. Why was everything so unfair? Hongjoong has never seem someone so obviously meant to be a parent as Seonghwa is. A child would be a joy in their lives, they would give them anything they needed and desired. But whatever fucking higher power that controls this took their daughter’s life before it could even begin. Caused Seonghwa this pain. A deep anger rooted itself in Hongjoong.

Hongjoong held Seonghwa even closer to himself, nosing into the omega’s hair and doing his best to release calming pheromones. He’s not sure how much it helped but eventually the sobs calmed into a steady stream of tears, which calmed into the occasional hiccup. Hongjoong pressed a kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead. 

“Sorry,” Seonghwa rasped out. 

“Don’t,” Hongjoong objected. “Don’t be sorry. Do whatever you need to do, love. I’ll be here for you through it.”

Seonghwa whined quietly. “I need to find a way to live with this. We can’t-can’t just stop. I gotta figure my shit out and get over this.”

“You don’t have to do anything right now, take your time. We don’t need to rush into anything else. We can go slow.” Hongjoong reassured, rubbing Seonghwa’s back.

Seonghwa heaved a labored sigh. “I want to move on with life but I don’t want it to be like she never existed. I don’t want to just forget her.”

“We won’t. We won’t just forget her or live like she never existed,” Hongjoong said fiercely. “She will always be our first baby girl.’’

Hongjoong saw as new tears formed in Seonghwa’s eyes and wiped them as they spilled out onto the omega’s cheeks. He also saw as a spark of something flitted across Seonghwa’s eyes. A spark he hadn’t seen in weeks.

Seonghwa held eye contact with Hongjoong for a couple silent seconds before nodding and letting out a shuddering breath, leaning into Hongjoong’s body and pressing his head to the alpha’s chest. It almost seemed like he was listening for the alpha’s heartbeat, as a reassurance.

Over the coming weeks Hongjoong saw Seonghwa come back into himself. He smiled more, went back to work, the spark somewhat back in his eyes. Then Hongjoong came back one day and heard his warm singing voice coming from the living room and he knew he was back. His Seonghwa was back. 

He was singing again.

Hongjoong felt like he could cry with happiness. He stood in the entry way to the living room and saw Seonghwa busily moving around straightening up the already immaculate room, singing the melody of some song that had been on the radio a lot recently. Seonghwa paused and caught sight of Hongjoong in the doorway. 

“Joong?! Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Seonghwa exclaimed, rushing over to the alpha.

Hongjoong hadn’t even realized he had started crying. 

“You’re singing.” He stated. “You’re singing again.” His voice broke slightly on the last word.

Seonghwa gave him a confused look but Hongjoong just wrapped the omega into a crushing hug and laughed a little manically. 

“You haven’t sang in the house since Hayoung.”

He felt Seonghwa tense in his arms, then slowly relax. 

They had decided giving her a name would help them process it. Hayoung had been Seonghwa’s name idea and Hongjoong loved it.

They pulled away from each other and Hongjoong smiled widely at Seonghwa. “I love your singing voice so much,” He said, voice embarrassingly wobbly. 

Seonghwa sniffed and blinked rapidly, forcing back the tears in his eyes. “I hadn’t even realized…”

“It’s okay.” Hongjoong insisted. 

“We’re okay.”

“Seonghwa I don’t know if this is going to work.”

The omega looked at him, heartbroken.

“You said you would try!” Seonghwa accused. 

“I am trying, damnit!” Hongjoong cussed, throwing his arms in the air. 

Seonghwa’s eyes filled with tears and betrayal. “Why did you even say you would try if you can’t!”

“Seonghwa your arms AND legs are longer than mine, no matter how much I hate to admit it. Plus I’m not as flexible as I was in our idol days, give me a break baby.” Hongjoong pled, desperately massaging his calf. Seonghwa was trying some crazy new stretches that was supposed to help strengthen his pelvic muscles or something. Hongjoong doesn’t know. What he does know is that between his short limbs and Seonghwa’s huge belly that it’s not going to work. 

Seonghwa huffed out a frustrated sigh and deflated. “Sorry I got angry. I should’ve known. I’ll text Yunho and see if he wants to hang out. Maybe I can con him into helping me.” Seonghwa mused. Hongjoong laughed and helped maneuver Seonghwa off the bed and into a standing position.

Seonghwa was glowing again, just like he had with Hayoung, Hongjoong thought to himself. Seonghwa was due to pop any day now. Hongjoong was so excited to welcome their son into the world. He was so ready to see him, hold him in his arms. Even more excited to see Seonghwa with him. The tenderness that entered Seonghwa’s eyes when he spoke to Kiwoo absolutely melted Hongjoong. He’s going to be an actual puddle when Kiwoo is actually born and see’s him in Seonghwa’s arms. 

There had been a bit more tension throughout this pregnancy. Seonghwa had absolutely dedicated himself to doing everything possible to ensure the health of their baby and himself. Their fridge looked like a wholefoods store, Seonghwa took what felt like a million vitamins, was always trying some new exercise or stretch that was supposed to help his delivery or the baby in one way or another. Hongjoong was always there, supporting the omega in his latest obsession, steering him away from the ones that seemed maybe a little too far out or dangerous, but always a present and gentle force.

They had redecorated the nursery. Woodland creature themed this time, they kept the bear meant for Hayoung in Kiwoo’s crib. It was his first hand me down, Hongjoong had joked through the tears streaming down his cheeks. Taking down the previous decorations had not been an easy affair. A heavy sense of sadness hung over the room. As they spent more time there, spoke more about Kiwoo and what they were going to do with him after he was born, that sadness faded into excitement for the future. 

Seonghwa hadn’t had as much morning sickness with this pregnancy but had intense cravings that put him at odds with his meticulously planned out diet. It wasn’t uncommon for Hongjoong to stumble out into the kitchen in the middle of the night to find Seonghwa illuminated only by the light from the fridge with both a pint of ice cream and jar of pickles open in front of him. Contented pheromones rolling off him as he greedily spooned both into his mouth. It made Hongjoong want to gag a little, but mostly it made him laugh.

Hongjoong would turn on the light and Seonghwa would freeze like a deer caught in the headlights, often with the smoking gun of a spoon still in his mouth. His eyes would slowly move to guiltily make eye contact with Hongjoong before the alpha would bend over laughing hysterically and Seonghwa would blush furiously and insist that he had only had two bites.

It had been a happy pregnancy and a healthy one. Each doctor visit they went in with tension and anxiety thrumming through them, and would leave assured that everything was going well. Their son was healthy as a horse. The relief was palpable between the two of them.

Hongjoong was pulled from his thoughts by a pinch to the cheek. 

“Hello???” Seonghwa said, teasing.

Hongjoong flinched back away from Seonghwa’s fingers and rubbed his stinging cheek, “Sorry love, what?”

“Are you ready to eat? I think there’s stuff in the fridge for sandwiches.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m hungry. What kind of sandwich do you want? I’ll make it, you go relax.” Hongjoong offered.

Seonghwa looked like he wanted to object but relented seeing the stubborn the set of Hongjoong’s shoulders. He told Hongjoong his sandwich preferences and waddled off to the living room. 

God. His waddle. 

Hongjoong swallowed down his coo at his mates cuteness and set himself to the task of sandwiches. He pulled out bread from the cabinet and condiments and meat from the fridge. Everything organic, non-gmo, grass fed, blah blah blah. Hongjoong shuddered to think how expensive this stuff was. Not that money was particularly tight between them or anything, but he was still offended at the audacity of some of these companies pricing.

He was pulled from him grumbling about prices by a sharp yelp and whine from the living room. 

“Hoongjoong!” Seonghwa’s panicked voice called.

Hongjoong didn’t even think, he dropped the spoon in his hand and ran to the living room. Everything felt too slow, it must have only taken seconds to get to the living room but it felt like forever. He bust into the room and saw Seonghwa standing by the couch. 

He was standing. That’s good.

Then he saw the large wet stain going all the way down past Seonghwa’s knees.

Hongjoong’s breath left him in a whoosh. 

“I think my water broke.” Seonghwa whispered.

Hongjoong can only blame it on the surrealness of the situation making him sarcastically reply, “Ya think?”

Seonghwa shot him a death glare and Hongjoong immediately sobered up, coughing a little and then, “What do you need me to do? We need to go to the hospital.”

Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at him for another second before softening,” Go grab the hospital bag from our room and my phone, I’ll start the car.”

Hongjoong nodded and watched Seonghwa carefully waddle his way towards their front door to the car before he sprinted in the direction of their room. He grabbed the hospital bag off the top shelf of their closet, he had to stretch to his tip toes and jump a little to reach it. Who’s fucking idea was to put it all the way up there?

Bag successfully obtained he grabbed Seonghwa’s phone and both their chargers, stuffing them into the bag as well and then ran out the front door.

Seonghwa was sitting in the passenger side seat with a pained expression on his face. Hongjoong opened the drivers side door and threw the bag into the back seat before sliding into the car.

“You okay?” He asked as he shifted the car into gear and guided them out onto the road. 

“I think I’m having a contraction,” Seonghwa groaned out. 

Hongjoong felt anxiety run it’s way through him and he pressed down on the accelerator harder now that they were out on the high way. The contraction didn’t last long, and they made it to the hospital before Seonghwa tensed up and groaned with another one in the waiting room chair. Hongjoong did his best not to wince as Seonghwa squeezed his hand painfully tight through it. 

A nurse came out with a wheelchair and Seonghwa sat heavily in it, sweat lightly covering his forehead. The nurse took them to a hospital room and told them a doctor would be in to see them shortly.

“You okay?” Hongjoong asked Seonghwa.

Seonghwa grimaced through another contraction, “Fantastic.”

After a minute or two his face smoothed out and he released his death grip on Hongjoong’s hand.

Hongjoong ran a calming hand through the omega’s hair, “We’re gonna be okay.”

Seonghwa looked into Hongjoong’s eyes and slowly relaxed back into the pillows, closing his own.

“Yeah, yeah we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sadness T.T 
> 
> Stay safe out there y'all!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @softhwas
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you liked it!


	4. WooSan

San was making breakfast. It was a Sunday and he had made it a bit of a domestic habit to make breakfast for himself and Wooyoung on Sundays, letting the omega sleep in and wake up to a good meal. It sated a very base instinct in San to give Wooyoung breakfast in bed.

The alpha hummed along to the music softly playing from his phone as he shuffled around the kitchen preparing eggs, bacon, and toast. He never considered himself a morning person but as he got older he grew to appreciate the quiet serenity of waking up with the rising sun and bringing in a new day. It was peaceful. 

Breakfast finished, he put a portion of eggs and bacon with some peanut butter toast on a plate and carried it into their dimly lit bedroom. The sun had fully risen and was warmly shining through the curtains. San set the plate and his cup of coffee down on the bedside table and snuggled up beside Wooyoung, pressing gentle kisses up the side of his neck, lingering over the silvery mating mark about half way up. The omega stirred and let out a weak sound of protest. 

“Morning baby,” San murmured next to Wooyoung’s ear. Wooyoung mumbled out something that was probably a good morning back and rubbed roughly at his eyes as he sat up.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“About 9:30.” San replied, appreciating the omega’s disheveled appearance. Wooyoung when he first wakes up is one of the times he’s most beautiful to San. Sleep warm and so soft, hair sticking out wildly, eyes half open and still glazed with sleep, he looks good enough to eat and San just wants to wrap him back up into the blankets and keep him there forever. 

Instead of doing that San hands Wooyoung the plate from the night stand and stands to open the curtains and a window slightly, letting sunshine and fresh air into the room. Wooyoung squints and makes a disgruntled noise but otherwise digs into the breakfast. San settled back into the bed, resting his back against the headboard and sipped on his coffee as Wooyoung ate. Everything was silent except for the occasional city sound coming through the window.

“You sleep good last night?” San asked when Wooyoung finished the food, setting the plate aside and curling onto his side, head resting in San’s lap. Wooyoung just hummed non-commitally and stared into space, eyes beginning to drift closed again. San smiled down at him fondly and ran his fingers through the omega’s hair, a rush of happiness flowing through him when a light purr answered his actions.

Wooyoung nuzzled his head against San’s hand and then sat up and looked long and hard into San’s eyes.

“I think I want to have a baby.”

San had unfortunately chosen that moment to take a sip of his coffee and immediately inhaled some of it and started coughing violently. He hacked forecefully and Wooyoung’s eyes widened comically large as he patted and rubbed San’s back until the coughing subsided. 

“You what?” San croaked out, squinting at Wooyoung through teary eyes.

“I… think I want to have a baby. Your baby.” Wooyoung replied. 

San gaped at Wooyoung, mouth opening and closing but no sound escaping. His mind was going a mile a minute. Wooyoung wanted to have a baby. His baby. Wooyoung wanted San to have a baby with him. A baby. 

Children were something he and Wooyoung had discussed in passing, but nothing too deep. They both wanted at least two but the conversation had never veered towards when or any other details. It was always “someday” or “eventually” always a vague day off in the future. But now- now the time had come. 

“San?” Wooyoung questioned, looking a little concerned at the alpha’s silence.

“If it’s too soon we can wait, it’s okay, just forget I said anything,” Wooyoung rushed out, a deep blush of embarrassment flooding his cheeks, a tinge of disappointment making it’s way into his vanilla scent. Wooyoung made to get up out of the bed but before he could San was pulling him back, crushing the omega to his chest. 

“Of course Woo, of course I want to have a baby with you,” San gushed out, the shock out of the way of him speaking now. He pulled the omegas face closer to his and captured Wooyoung’s lips into a sweet kiss. He felt Wooyoung gasp and shudder in relief, sinking into the kiss.

San pulled back when he felt something wet drip down his cheek, already reaching up to wipe the tears from Wooyoung’s face. He was confused however when he opened his eyes and saw Wooyoung’s dry cheeks, and that his vision was a little blurry. 

“Sannie… you’re crying,” Wooyoung said in wonder, reaching forward to brush the tears from the alpha’s cheeks. San felt shock course through him at the revelation and an intense blush burned in his cheeks. 

“No I’m not,” San warbled, scrubbing harshly at his eyes. Wooyoung cooed at him and kissed away the remaining tears on San’s cheeks.

“You’re crying because you wanna have a baby with me… that’s a little embarrassing San,” Wooyoung teased, lightening the mood.

“Yah! You’re the one that asked,” San protested, playfully pushing Wooyoung out of his arms. 

“You’re so cute, my emotional little alpha,” Wooyoung mockingly cooed, grabbing at San’s cheek to try to pinch it. San knocked his arm away but Wooyoung persisted, jumping forward and tackling the alpha, leaving kisses wherever he could reach.

The tussled breathlessly on the bed, shrieking and playfully pinching and tickling each other until San had Wooyoung hopelessly pinned underneath him. The omega struggled and did his best to buck the alpha off hm but eventually heaved a sigh and went limp in surrender. 

“Now I got you right where I want you,” San rumbled, looming ominously over the omega. Wooyoung felt a tremor of excitement and fear run through him.

“If you tickle me I swear to god San-“ Wooyoung’s threat was cut off by a deafening shriek when San mercilessly attacked his sides and armpits. Tears formed in the omega’s eyes and he begged breathlessly for San to stop. Eventually the alpha took mercy and stopped his torture, still pinning Wooyoung to the bed but pressing a gentle kiss to the panting omega’s forehead. 

“You’re-“ a couple panting breaths,”-an asshole.” Wooyoung stared accusingly up at San who just sent him back an entirely self satisfied smirk. San pressed an unnecessarily loud and gross kiss to Wooyoung’s lips, who struggled underneath him, before releasing his hold and just collapsing limply onto the omega’s body. 

“You’re heavy,” Wooyoung whined, weakly pushing at San to move. San just grunted and wrapped his arms around his mate.

“You really wanna have a pup with me?” He murmured into the omega’s shoulder. 

He could feel Wooyoung soften and the omega ran a gentle hand through San’s hair. “Of course I do.”

San felt his face crack into a painfully wide smile, smelling his own happy pheromones for how strong they were coming off him. He nuzzled his face against Wooyoung’s scent gland, reveling in how their marshmallow and vanilla scents mixed perfectly as always. 

Wooyoung purred happily beneath him, baring his neck to the scenting willingly. San was distracted nosing along his neck, laying gentle kisses to the omega’s skin, and Wooyoung seized his moment to strike. 

Shoving his knee up to make space between their bodies he heaved with his leg and arms, tossing San to the side and quickly sitting on top of the alpha triumphantly. A pained sound left San and Wooyoung’s eyes widened in concern as the alpha attempted to curl in on himself, distress eking into his scent.

“You kneed me in the dick Woo,” San groaned out.

Wooyoung’s eyes widened and he climbed off San’s waist allowing the alpha to curl in on himself and cup his hands over the sensitive area, groaning dramatically. 

“Shit, sorry San!” Wooyoung apologized, carefully laying a hand on the alpha’s shoulder, worry curling in his gut as San laid there unmoving for a few moments.

“How am I supposed to give you a pup if my dick doesn’t work anymore,” San lamented. Immediately the worry in Wooyoung’s gut eased. If San was okay enough to joke, everything was fine. 

“I make you breakfast, bring it to you in bed, cuddle and scent you, agree to give you a pup and what do I get for it? A knee to the dick.” San continued to complain, uncurling slightly from his ball and checking over his shoulder to look at Wooyoung.

The omega fixed an unimpressed look on his face and raised an eyebrow at San’s theatrics. 

“Look at you, you’re not even sorry,” San accused, completely rolling over to face Wooyoung.

“I am sorry, I’m also just waiting for the pity party to end,” Wooyoung teased, “Maybe you’ll think of this moment next time you decide to tickle me.”

San just laughed and rolled off the bed, “You’re in a sassy mood today, I need more coffee before I talk to you anymore.”

“I am a DELIGHT!” Wooyoung yelled after San, who had left the room. His only answer was a mirthful scoff from down the hall.

Wooyoung moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, yes, San right there,” He said breathlessly, arching his back at the feeling and squirming helplessly. 

“Woo I need you to stop acting like you’re getting fucked right now, we are in public,” San said in an embarrassed whisper, an uncharacteristic flame of self consciousness on the alpha’s face as he looked over his shoulder. They were in a pretty busy mall and people were starting to stare after Wooyoung’s wanton moaning.

“S-sorry San, just feels really good,” Wooyoung sheepishly apologized, trying to get himself under control.

San quickly pressed a kiss to the side of Wooyoung’s head, “It’s okay baby, I’m assuming I got the spot?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt anymore,” Wooyoung blushed, nervously fixing his hair, “Let’s move, people are staring.”

They had pulled off to the side of the mall when Wooyoung’s side had begun to hurt a lot. His muscles were having trouble adjusting to his growing stomach and he would occasionally get stabbing pains as his muscles would shift and move. Having one baby was already hard, but his body was really stretching to accommodate two. San had sat him down on a bench and worked over the spot with his thumbs, trying to get the muscles to relax. It had felt really good when the muscles finally relaxed and Wooyoung had gotten a bit wrapped up in it. 

“I wonder why they’re doing that?” San teased. Wooyoung shot him a glare and the alpha wisely decided to shut up on the matter, taking the omega’s hand in his as they strolled through the mall.   
Wooyoung made a conscious effort to push the embarrassment from his mind, calling upon his usual shamelessness to help him in this moment. He’s fucking pregnant, he’s allowed to act a little weird in public. Anyone who judges him can fuck off. 

He’s just been so… sensitive since getting pregnant. It feels like his senses are on high alert, everything way more intense than usual. The slightest unpleasant scent making him gag, or what was usually an innocuous noise grating on his nerves and driving him crazy. He asked about it his last doctors appointment and the doctor had assured them that it was normal. 

His senses went the other way too. Pleasant smells so attractive that he just has to figure out where it’s coming from or he’ll go insane and his skin so sensitive that he basically lives in fleece and routinely loses time just stroking whatever fabric has caught his attention. Not to mention the sex. 

The sex was, quite frankly, almost too much for him to handle. He was horny ALL the time, and with the newfound sensitivity of his body it was all too easy for him to cum. A fact that had definitely gone to San’s head. Wooyoung found himself practically jumping on San at any available moment. His belly wasn’t that big yet but he hoped that the horniness would calm down when he did get big because he wasn’t sure how well his body would be able to handle the extra weight, plus the exertion of the sex.

A squeeze to his hand pulled Wooyoung from his thoughts and back into the moment. 

“Earth to Wooyoung?” San called. 

“Yeah?” Wooyoung responded, taking in the store in front of them. It was a cute little boutique selling baby stuff, and judging by the signs out front, they were having a sale.

“I said, you wanna go in?” San repeated himself. 

“Yeah, we can check it out,” Wooyoung responded, allowing San to lead him inside.

Walking in Wooyoung saw that they actually had some cute stuff. He tried to focus on rifling through the racks of tiny clothes but San kept distracting him, holding up one thing or another to show the omega enthusiastically. It was incredibly endearing but it wasn’t whatever item San was holding up that was catching his attention. It was the bright look in the alpha’s eyes. He was so excited to be a dad, it shone out of the alpha like the sun and Wooyoung bloomed under it. 

Wooyoung smiled widely at San when the alpha held up a cute fox stuffed animal. 

“It looks like you,” Wooyoung teased. San laughed and held the stuffed animal up to his face, smiling with dimples on full display. A wave of happiness hit Wooyoung so strongly in that moment that he didn’t even have time to try to control his reaction.

Tears streamed down Wooyoung’s face and he quickly tried to hide in embarrassment. 

“Ah baby,” San cooed, standing in front of the omega in an attempt to shield Wooyoung from prying eyes until he could pull himself together. The alpha ran a comforting hand up and down Wooyoung’s arm.

“These stupid hormones,” Wooyoung sniffled, “I can’t even be happy without making a scene.”

San laughed softly and poked at Wooyoung’s face, “It’s cute, you’re extra soft now.”

Wooyoung grimaced and swatted San’s hand away from his face, wiping the last of the tears off his face.

“Lets get the stupid fox toy,” Wooyoung grumbled, snatching it back up off the shelf San had sat it down on. San smiled and followed after the omega. 

After they paid they wandered back out into the large hall of the mall. Wooyoung grimaced a little at his feet starting to hurt, they hadn’t even been walking around long but an ache was already settling into them. 

“Let’s get an ice cream,” San suggested. Wooyoung suspected it was an excuse to get Wooyoung to sit and rest but he allowed it, agreeing easily. San had seemed to develop a sixth sense surrounding his needs ever since he got pregnant. When he asked San about it he said it was just some alpha instinct thing. 

Wooyoung didn’t question it too much. Especially since it led to him sat down and moaning around a mouthful of double chocolate chocolate chip caramel ice cream. San smiled fondly at him from across the table and dug into his own bowl of ice cream. They sat in comfortable silence while they ate, Wooyoung feeling immensely pleased with the ice cream and grateful to be off his feet for a moment. They ached lightly still, but it was fading the longer he sat.

“Woo, no matter how much you scrape at the side of the bowl no more ice cream is going to appear,” San teased. Wooyoung pouted and petulantly sat the little cardboard bowl on the table, sucking the final drops of chocolate from his spoon.

“Here, I’ll throw our stuff away,” San offered, already standing and grabbing their trash, “I’ll be back in a second.”

Wooyoung just hummed agreeably and leaned back in his chair, hand rubbing idly across his bump. There wasn’t anywhere they particularly needed to go next, but he would like to stop by that one shoe store and just take a look around, Wooyoung mused to himself. Maybe a jewelry store too, there was this new style of necklace he’s seen the newer idols wearing that he really likes.

The omega’s attention was pulled from his thoughts when someone sat in the chair across from him. Wooyoung was already opening his mouth to tell San his thoughts of where he wanted to go when a strike of panic ran through him. Across from him was not San but a male stranger, and an alpha judging from the heavy greasy scent that wafted across the table. It made Wooyoung feel nauseous, face screwing up in disgust. 

“I think you’re at the wrong table,” Wooyoung asserted, sitting up straight and doing his best to not look scared, hand laid protectively over his stomach.

“Why’d your alpha leave you alone? A pregnant omega needs an alpha, if he don’t want to do the job I will. You smell sweet enough.” The alpha took a deep inhale of Wooyoung’s scent, making the omega feel vaguely violated. 

Wooyoung scowled at the stranger, “You better leave before he gets back, he’s pretty pissy about other alphas talking to me usually, let alone now.”

“Sweet thing, I don’t give a damn about your pussy of an alpha,” The alpha began to stand and Wooyoung felt the seize of his fight or flight instincts kicking in. He can’t risk fighting as he his, so running away is his best option. 

Before Wooyoung could heave himself to his feet, a fierce growl erupted from behind him. It sounded like pure menace and a promise of violence. Wooyoung whipped his head around and saw San stepping up to stand beside him, placing a hand on the omega’s shoulder. 

“You better fucking rethink whatever it is you’re doing right now,” San pushed out through a growl. He looked truly fierce, face contorted in rage and his body postured in front of Wooyoung in both protection and challenge to the other alpha.

The stranger froze in place, eyes widening in fear for a moment. He cast a glance at Wooyoung and flinched when San’s growl redoubled at the action. Wooyoung felt like his heart was going to thunder out of his chest.

“Whatever,” The stranger deflated and backed off a couple paces before turning and slinking off further into the mall. An awkward silence hung over the area they were in, several strangers openly staring at the scene. 

San whipped around, “What are you looking at?”

The bystanders seemed to jump a little at being addressed by the clearly agitated alpha and busily moved about the their business, dropping their heads from staring at the two.

Assured that no one else was going to bother them, San dropped to Wooyoung’s side and grabbed one of the omega’s hands in both of his. 

“Are you okay?” The alphas eyes were wide with concern. 

Wooyoung felt his heart stutter, anxiety rushing in now that the threat was gone.

“C-can we go to the car?” Wooyoung asked.

“Of course baby.” San agreed and helped Wooyoung stand, holding the omega close to his body all the way through the mall and to the car. It was San’s car, an excessively showy black sports car. It had tinted windows and a sleek frame that spoke of speed and power. Not too different from its driver.

Wooyoung usually thought it was too much for them to just be driving around in but was thanking the heavens that they had taken it out today as it offered some immediate privacy for his impending breakdown. 

“Get in the back,” Wooyoung ordered as they approached the car. San raised his eyebrow questioningly but did as the omega asked.

As soon as the doors closed behind the both of them Wooyoung was crushed up against San’s side, furiously scenting at the alpha’s neck. He breathed in greedy gulps of the alpha’s calming scent, it soothed the panic still making it’s way out of his body as well as the nausea still swirling in his gut. San allowed the treatment, muttering soothing words and running a calming hand through the omega’s hair.

Wooyoung took a final shuddering breath and leaned back from San’s neck to look at the alpha. “Why are people so fucking creepy?”

“I don’t know baby, but I was a second away from snapping that guys neck.” San rumbled out another growl at just the thought of the interaction. Wooyoung felt a flush of heat run through his body at the sound. It didn’t help that San pressed in close to Wooyoung and scented heavily into his neck. 

When San nipped over Wooyoung’s scent gland the omega let out a needy whimper. He was so easily riled up these days that just the scenting and thinking back to the display of dominance from his alpha had the scent of dark chocolate filling the car. Wooyoung squirmed in his spot in the car, feeling his pants already become uncomfortably damp. 

“San”, Wooyoung breath out,” Don’t start something you’re not planning on finishing.”

“Oh I’m not going to finish,” San said with a catlike smirk, “You are though.” 

Before Wooyoung could say anything bratty back San was manhandling the omega into his lap, knees on either side of the alpha’s thighs. 

“Woo, baby…” San trailed off, hands wandering back to grip the omega’s ass, “Your ass has gotten so much fatter. It’s driving me crazy. And your thighs…” San didn’t finish his sentence, instead gripping the omega’s (admittedly thicker than usual) thighs and letting out an appreciative growl. 

Wooyoung felt a gush of slick leave him at the alphas actions and squirmed needily in San’s lap, letting out a high whine. San shushed the omega gently and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Wooyoung immediately melted into it and gave himself to San completely. He melted into San’s lap, becoming pliant and ready to take whatever the alpha was willing to give him. 

San was shoving his hands into the waistband of Wooyoung’s pants and pushing them just far enough down the omega’s thighs to bare his ass and let his cock spring free. It felt filthy. It felt like a teenage hookup in a car. Wooyoung didn’t care because before he could really let the shame set in San was pressing a finger into him. 

“S-san!” Wooyoung moaned out.

“Shhhh baby. No one can see us because of the tint, but I need you to be quiet. Can you do that for alpha?” San cooed into Wooyoung’s ear. 

The omega nodded his head furiously and pressed his hand firmly to his mouth to stifle another moan when San began to pump the finger in and out of his hole. Wooyoung’s hand scrambled for support on anything and settled onto San’s shoulder. It must have been a bruising grip but the alpha said nothing to complain.

A muffled broken moan left Wooyoung when a second finger entered him, and he gave into the impulse to rut his hips forward, both to shove San’s fingers deeper into himself but also to create delicious friction for his cock on San’s thigh. The omega quickly set a frantic pace for himself, fighting the keep himself quiet as the pleasure grew.

“Fuck Woo, look at you. Riding my fingers and my thigh, needy little omega.” San rasped out, eyes glued to the wrecked look on Wooyoung’s face.

“It’s okay, use alpha for what you need. Use my fingers and my thigh baby, that’s it,” San grabbed Wooyoung’s waist with his free hand and helped the omega to bounce on his fingers, a loud moan leaving Wooyoung at the added force. 

Wooyoung really felt like he was going to die. It felt so good, he could feel his climax quickly approaching. The alpha’s growled words and the filthiness of both of them still having all their clothes on only edging him closer and closer.

San began to nose along Wooyoung’s neck, kissing and licking as he went, settling over the mating mark high on the omega’s neck. He sucked a dark mark over the spot, and when he placed his teeth perfectly over the silvery scar and bit down none too gently, it was too much for Wooyoung. He let out a whine that was loud enough to be heard outside the car and shuddered violently, cumming all over San’s thigh.

Wooyoung spent several moments heavily breathing while San ran gentle hands up and down his back. As the omega came back into himself San placed several gentle kisses over Wooyoung’s face, reveling in how Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered shut in contentment. The car smelled strongly of sex, Wooyoung’s dark chocolate the most prevalent from the amount of slick he had produced but with a definite undertone of lightening storm from San.

Wooyoung sleepily pulled back and fumbled with the alpha’s pants, clumsily working the buttons. San laid a gentle hand on top, “Don’t worry about it Woo.”

“You sure?” Wooyoung asked, feeling how hard the alpha was beneath him. 

“I’m sure, I was taking care of you baby. Don’t worry about me.” San insisted. 

“Plus you look ready to pass out,” San added cheekily, pinching the omega’s ass and reveling in the high pitched squeak it pulled from the other.

Wooyoung shot him a dirty look and peeled himself off San’s lap, pulling his pants back up and turning crimson at the white stain on San’s thigh. He felt hot embarrassment run through him at the sight, but also just a tinge of instinctual satisfaction at the blatant marking of his territory.

“Stop getting all hot and bothered again looking at your cum stain on my pants,” San teasingly complained, “These are one of my favorite pairs.”

Wooyoung scoffed, “What was it you said?” Wooyoung took on an exaggeratedly deep and gruff voice, “Use alpha baby, use me.”

It was San’s turn to go crimson at that and he playfully scowled and swatted at Wooyoung, who shrieked and plastered himself to the car door. San just laughed and climbed over the center console into the drivers seat. 

“Just stay back there and sleep Woo, I’m serious, you look like you’re ready to fall asleep any second,” San said, buckling up and turning the car on. Wooyoung couldn’t argue with San because as soon as the alpha called attention to it he felt the heavy presence of sleep press in on him. 

Wooyoung hummed and stretched out as best he could in the back with his belt on. He rested his hand comfortingly on his belly and felt himself start purring in contentment. 

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quarantine depression really hits different, huh? It's so hard for me to be motivated to do anything right now. 
> 
> Anyways! This continues my exhibitionist!WooSan ideas lol I got a little side tracked with this one and feel like i maybe didn't include enough cute pregnant Woo? Idk let me know.
> 
> This concludes this fic! I will probs write something else with them all raising their kids but like I said it's really hard for me to want to do anything right now so it will likely be a while. I've also been in my Monsta X and Got7 feelings lately so I might fuck around and write something with them. Idk. My whole life is a big idk right now lol 
> 
> Let me know if you liked this chapter and what you thought!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @softhwas :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading :)


End file.
